


A Lesson In Zoology

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Psych
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 64damn_prompts, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never been so humiliated by a prime suspect in my life!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Zoology

**Author's Note:**

> For the 64damn_prompts community: #11 animal

"Gus, I am never asking you for an undercover name again. That zoologist just laughed at me when I introduced myself. I've never been so humiliated by a prime suspect in my life!"

"Oh?" Gus did not look up from his desk, littered with newly-delivered pharmaceutical samples that needed to be cataloged and memorized, as he calmly sipped his morning coffee.

"Yeah! She asked me if I had zookeepers for parents!" Shawn replied, looking quite annoyed. "And what kind of name is Pan Troglodytes, anyway? I can barely pronounce it and don't remember it from any of the Star Trek episodes. Was he a Klingon?"

"_Pan troglodytes_ is the genus and species for the chimpanzee."

Shawn blinked, considering this. "You are _fiendishly_ evil, but I don't have the time to elaborate on your wicked, wicked ways. Here's the good news: Ms. I-Love-Reptiles is on her coffee break so I figured we could check out her workplace for clues."

"I've got a meeting, Shawn."

"And your co-workers have been notified that your kittens are sick from avian bird flu. Now, c'mon, Gluteus!"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I told her that I might stop by again with my assistant, Gluteus Maximus."


End file.
